Duel Monsters
by Anti Social Death God
Summary: My twist on the Famous Anime Yugioh
1. Chapter 1

Authors note. this story takes place in the word of 5Ds as well as in our world.

* * *

Doctor Crowler stood in the front of the class. My friend James in the row in front of me and my brother on the opposite side of the room asleep. Unfortunately Crowler would put a stop to that. "SLACKER" He shouted. Not surprising he fell out of he's chair. "Ye-yes sir." He said standing up.

"Explain to the class what the spell card Circle of the Fire Kings does" He said with a grin on his face. "it uh allows the user to summon a fire monster from the deck?" He said hesitantly.

"MORON" said an Obelisk blue loudly. My brother got red in the face and sat down. James stood up and said"Circle of the Fire Kings effect is as follows: Target 1 FIRE monster you control and 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard; destroy the first monster, and if you do, Special Summon the second monster from your Graveyard. But the only draw back to this card is that you can only activate 1 "Circle of the Fire Kings" per turn."

Crowler looked at him and nodded curtly. "I could not have said it better." I smirked and glanced over at my brother. He was shuffling his cards and took a look at one. Grinning he placed it back.

"OK its time for a practice match up." said Crowler looking around the class. " You there Dryden and Slacker" he said looking at my brother. "4000 life points. standard tourney ruling."

I poked James in the shoulder. "David is not much of a duelist so I don't know if he can win this"

Their duel disks activated and the duel began.

"Lets roll." David said. "I will go first and I summon Muraurding Captian in attack mode. I will activate his special ability. This allows me to summon another warrior monster from my hand that is level 4 or lower. So I summon Murauding Captian. I will end with 3 face downs."

That was an ok first turn for my brother. Even Crowler made a face.

"My move." He said. "First I play the spell card Foolish Burial. With this card I can send one monster from my deck to my grave yard. I think i will choose my Quilbolt hedgehog. Next I discard my Level eater to special summon Quick Draw synchron. Next I summon my Junk synchron. With his ability I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave so I will summon my Quilbolt Hedgehog. next I will synchro summon my Junk synchron and my Quilbolt Hedgehog for a personal favourite of mine. T.G. HYPER LIBRARIAN."

"Not so fast." My brother cried."I play a trap." Crowler's face went to white faster than a D-wheel can rotate a tire. Every one gasped as the trap showed up. "Bottomless trap hole. This trap card activates when you summon a monster with 1500 attack points or more. and that Librarian of yours has more than 1500 so he goes bye bye. well he is removed from play." I smirked well played little brother. thats one monster gone but Dryden doesn't give up.

Dryden growled. "You may have stopped my librarian but there is still one more. I play Level Eaters effect from the grave. I can take a level 5 or higher monster on my side of the field and decrease its level by one it gets special summoned on to my field. But he wont be staying long. I synchro summon my quick draw synchron with my Level Eater to summon JUNK WARRIOR. Fortunently for you I must end my turn."

The Junk warrior looked Big but it was just a Hologram.

"Draw." David grinned. "Uh-oh." I said. "If he is grinning now then this is not good." "I play the trap card reckless greed. This trap allows me to draw 2 new cards. At the cost of my next 2 draw phases I cant draw. Next I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode. Next I will activate the trap card Reinforcements so my war wolf gains another 500 attack points ontop of his 2000. and i will attack your Junk Warrior."

Dryden winced as is life points dropped by 200 going from 4000 to 3800. "Next Both my Captians will Attack you Directly. GO TWIN CAPTIAN BARRAGE."

"Gah." Dryden cried. His life points now down to a measly 1400. "I will set one card and end my turn." said my brother. He was so close on winning his first duel.

The Door opened and shut. I looked up and watched the student teacher observing the duel. Former students could come back to help out struggling students and get training to become a Dueling Intsructor. I looked over at James. He seemed to be over in his own little world. I looked in the direction he was looking at and Saw Alexis, The student teacher. She graduated Duel academy a few years ago and came back to start training. I think that James may have developed a crush on her,as was almost every male Student in the entire freaking academy. I personally don't see what they like. I mean sure her chest was nice but she is not my type of chick.

Dryden drew a card. "I will set one card face down and one monster in defense mode." He said.

"Due to Reckless Greed I cannot Draw this turn. But thats just fine by me. I have the cards i need to win right here." said my brother.

I knew now something was wrong. David was never this confident. Unless... I glanced at Alexis. She might have helped him out and helped him fix his deck. I turned my attention back to the duel. "I activate a spell card. Nobleman of Cross-out. This spell card removes one of my opponent's monsters from play and then if either one of us has the same card in our deck then we must remove all copies of it." A Holo graphic swordsman stood in front of Dryden's Monster and stabbed it. the card lifted and "Man eater bug?" David said. "bummer. I only Have one in this deck." He pulled it out and reshuffled his deck.

"NOW GENE-WARPED WARWOLF ATTACK WITH RAGE OF THE BEAST." David cried.

"I activate a trap card. MIRROR FORCE. With this all attack position monsters are destroyed." Dryden said with a sly grin.

David said "If I didn't have this little card all of them might be. MONSTER RECOVERY. This card allows me to send a monster on my side of the field and shuffle it and my hand back in to the deck. then I get to draw the same number of card that I had in my hand when i activated this card. So come back my Captian."

it was a good move. I have never seen him duel like this before.

He drew 3 cards from his deck after shuffling a captain and his hand back in to it. "Perfect. Since i did not summon this turn I can and well this card will look familar. Come on once more. Murauding Captian. And I will end by setting one more card face down."

Dryden drew one more card. David quickly intervened with a flick of the wrist "TRAP CARD. Secret Barrel. this card inflicts 200 points of damage for ever card you have on your field and in your hand. which is a grand total of 1000."Dryden gasped as holographic canon balls hit him in the stomach. His life points when from 1400 to 400"Next I activate the quick play spell card known as POISON OF THE OLD MAN. this poison is really good. For me anyways. I can choose to inflict 800 points of damage to your life points or i can gain 1200. I think you taking 800 is a good choice." Dryden had lost. Crowlers face was as pale as a ghost. 'AWE YEAH HE GOT THAT FROM ME." James said over enthusiastically. "way to duel." Just as Crowler had opened his mouth to say something as the bell rang and the class left.


	2. Chapter 2

James got up and stretched. "I seriously can't believe that David won that, how the hell did he get so good?" He asked.

"I think Alexis helped him with his deck." I said. James Shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"That Alexis is one amazing woman..You know,the school said that she had a huge crush on that Jaden Yuki kid. I wonder if it's true that he really beat the King of Games deck"

"I don't think so. It would not be like Yugi to lose. I mean you saw the tournament with the egyptian god cards right But Jaden might have been one of the better students here." I said grinning a bit. "By the way. I think you have sort of have a crush of her don't you."

James jumped a bit when I said this and he began to get nervous. "W-was I really that obvious?! oh god,what if she noticed.." he moaned out,

I laughed. "Not likely. She was at the back of the class watching the duel."

James gave a sigh of relief at that and looked around,then he looked like he remembered something.

"Oh! That's right. The new cards should be coming in today,aren't they? We should probably hurry up and get there"

"Yeah that we should or there will be nothing good for us left" I said.

James looked like he was about to take off,but he stopped,turning around. It seemed as though he saw something behind me. James usually liked to pull pranks on me,so I decided to ignore it and ran off to the card shop,leaving James in the dust.

I had bought a few packs and waited for James. I had been lucky and got some before they were all gone. "Trap Jammer, Mystical Space typhoon, Battle ox, a vorse raider and a kuriboh..I thought they were releasing new cards not reprints." I muttered. "nice X-Saber Wayne. David could use that.."

I looked around and noticed that James still hadn't arrived at the store yet. I looked down at my watch quickly and noticed that it was half an hour later. I tapped my foot impatiently as James ran into the store a few minutes later. i walked up to him and Flicked him in the forehead, causing him to wince.

"Thanks for making me wait forever" I said. He flinched a bit. I wasn't really angry at him,but most people cowered when they saw me frustrated or even annoyed for that matter. I decided to continue. "What the hell were you doing anyway?" I asked him.

He smirked at me and closed his eyes,and then pulled off an odd impression of a gentleman while he flicked his bangs.

"A gentleman doesn't tell about his outings" He said with a smirk. that didn't fool me for a second.

"You were trying to flirt with Alexis again weren't you" I said. James recoiled a bit,but regained his composure.

"I'm not saying anything about what i do in privacy." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

James and I were Great duelists at the academy. After our entrance exam last year, it was shown that james and I both got the highest scores in the performance exams. I still have no idea why we were both put in the Yellow Dorms,but so was that Bastion Misawa Guy and he became a Theorist duelist. (They calculate everything and make cunning strategies that are almost impossible to beat.) James used some kind of Dragon deck that he made specifically for him. I've never really seen James duel though,and we're dorm-mates as well. James keeps telling me about this super rare card he is. Although, I don't think i need to worry. I've got my..

James slapped me in the back of the head. "QUIT DAYDREAMING,DUDE!" He shouted. I scowled back at him.

"I was not day dreaming Lover boy." I said and gave him 2 packs of cards. "These are yours I already pulled one pack and I have one more to go. Lets see what you got" I said. Knowing him, he would pull some good cards. There was a thud and David walked into a door.

several people laughed at this. I sighed and went to help him up. James couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dumbass" He muttered under his breath,although it was clearly audible.

David waltzed after me and James into the store. We sat at a counter and James opened his pack of Cards. As I expected,James got some really cool cards.

"Treacherous Trap hole,A Jinzo, A blue eyes white dragon and a fusion gate! This is awesome!" James exclaimed. David looked at the cards with a look of longing.

"It's almost as if you have the heart of the cards James." I said, rather bored with the whole scene. James grimaced.

"You don't really believe that whole "heart of the cards" nonsense, do you? It's all a load of waffle. I just have good luck I guess." He finished.

"Yea well, it'd be nice if you shared some of that 'luck' with me too" David said,with a groan. Looking at the sonic chick he pulled out of the pack. It was the best card he got.

I smirked and said "That would be a good card if you were running a synchro based deck and not all warriors. I got something that might help with that deck though" I said. I handed him X-Saber Wayne. I cracked open my second pack. "Reflect Bounder. that could be good. Trap stun, YES thank you pegasus. My third Penguin Soldier. Marshmallon and a Dimensional Prison. That was a good pull for me. The last three cards were what I needed to complete my Sea Serpent Deck. I had done my entrance exam with a Spellcaster/Warrior mix I had to work on the month before.

I made my way outside put the last few cards in my sea serpent deck. I decided to wait until I had time to get the kinks out of the deck before next weeks Promotional Exams. I gave my brother a look. "I wanted to ask you David. How did you get your deck the way it is. I mean half the cards you used in the duel you either never used against me or I never saw them in your deck." I said Looking at my brother.

David Smiled at me,which creeped me out a little. "Oh, I've been getting personal lessons from the student Teacher. She's been so nice to me lately. I think she has a crush on me"

I smirked,behind me, James went into a silent tantrum,but nobody noticed.

"Alexis Rhodes,the madonna of Duel academy,has a crush on you?" James said. "I'm callin' bullshit."

"Then why is she helping me so much lately?" David shot back at him.

"Maybe it's because you're such a terrible duelist that she feels sorry for you!" James said while he Stood up. David stood up as well. I sighed to myself.

"Knock it off,both of you!" I said,annoyed with them. They both settled down after a few seconds. Being frightening had its perks sometimes. "We all know she is crushing on that Yuki kid from her years here so as much as you flirt or get her to help you its not likely going to change who she loves."

"Ahem~" A voice came from behind the three of us. We looked up and saw the beautiful Face of Alexis Rhodes. She was NOT happy. She was glaring down at all three of us and I just noticed how Freaking tall she was! She easily towered over the three of us. Her grim expression turned into a smirk.

"You three wouldn't happen to be talking about me now wouldja?" She asked. James and David shook his head. I didn't do anything, I wasn't in trouble. She smirked at James.

"James,come with me. I need you to Come clean the chalkboards." She commanded. James gulped and got up,following after her. David sighed in relief.

"She's attractive..but boy is she scary too.." He muttered. I had to agree.

"I could take Jaden hands down. He won most of his duels by 100 life points from what I heard. My Sea serpents and I are ready to go." I lied through my teeth. I had seen Alexis duel and if Jaden duels just as good or better than Alexis, I would be toast, butter and all.

David Got up and looked around. "I think I'm gonna head back to my Dorm. See you later bro." Before I had a chance to respond,he was gone. I watched him leave,and he certainly was in a hurry. I shrugged and Got up. I walked Down the hall when I heard Something. A familiar sound, as if a card was being placed face-down. Followed by voices. I ran over to the door and opened it,Then immediately Recoiled.

A huge Dragon was staring at me through the door! The dragon had five heads, each with a piercing gaze.I shook my head and realized that the dragon wasn't facing me,but it's opponent. I realized. Wasn't this one of James's Favourite cards? Sure enough,when i looked down,James had his arms crossed with the dragon on the field. I looked over to see who he was dueling. The person,I'd never seen before,but his body was shrouded in a cloak and his face was masked.

"It was a mistake challenging me. My dragon is going to finish you off! Five Headed Dragon! Element Burst Blast!"

The Dragon was about to attack,when suddenly,it disappeared. James jumped in shock.

"Wh-What did you do?! Huh?! " James looked at his life points and saw his Lifepoints Drop to 0  
My jaw hit the floor. I had never seen james lose that quickly or lose at all. Who was this guy?  
"But-But what happened?!" He looked at the shrouded man. The man just shrugged his shoulders and walked away,without giving any explanation to how he did it. James dropped to his knees.

"I can't believe I lost..Well..At least i still have my Five-headed dra-" He stopped mid-sentence. He picked the purple card off and watched as it vanished before his very eyes. his eyes went wide and he hung his head.

"Five-headed Dragon was taken.." He said in a monotone..I could tell he was trying to hold in his tears.

"I know. I saw. I don't know how he did it but i'm going to get it back." I said.

James Growled at me,and it was odd,there was a fierce determination in his eyes. "No way Nathan..I'm not letting you risk your Dark Paladin to that thug! I'm going to get my five-headed Dragon back!"

I looked around the room and noticed that Alexis was unconcious. James stared gloomily at her.

"She was first..he took her Cyber blader Card..defeated her in only a few turns.."

I gulped. If she fell that means it is only a matter of hours before the whole school loses their most rarest cards.

James walked over to Alexis and picked her up. "I'm going to take her to the hospital wing..I think you should go around and warn as many people as possible.."

"I will. Don't worry about it." I said. "My sea serpents and I are ready for this dude."

James nodded to him and carried Alexis to the door. He turned back to me for a few seconds and the door opened.

"Good Luck,Nathan.." He said,and with that he left the room,disappearing to the other side of the school.

-yay end of ch 2-

-I had some assistance with this chapter: JamesDarkWolf Helped me with this story. Check out his work as well.-


	3. Chapter 3

After warning as many students as I could I made my way back to the Yellow dorm to get some work done for Crowler. I wanted to get into Obelisk Blue but with the masked duelist taking peoples cards I did not know who many people could pass the exams. With my duel disk on my arm in case of attack I pulled my sea serpent deck out and drew a card. Atlantean Dragoons. This card had the power to let any level 3 or lower Water monster attack directly. It was on my favourite cards that was not a synchro monster.

I heard a Duel disk activate and I spun on my heels. Cloaked and with a Dark mask covering their face. "Are you the one that has been stealing cards?" I said with an angry look on my face.

He just put his arm out and the duel disk extended. "Fine then if it is a duel you want then a duel you'll get. Let duel." I said extending my duel disk. "I will make the first move.I Draw. Alright I summon Deep sea Diva in attack mode. Next I will activate her effect. See she doesn't like to be alone. So I am allowed to summon a level 3 sea serpent from my deck onto the field. Come on out Atlantean Marksman. Next I will Synchro summon my Diva and my marksman for the Ally of Justice CATASTOR. I will end by placing 2 cards face down. And that will do."

"My move" said the stranger. His voice growling slightly. "And by discarding one card I can summon The Tricky and that's not all. The summon I used with the tricky, Was a special summon. Since your Monster has higher attack points I won't attack you this turn. I will also set 3 cards face down."

"Alright My draw. I play the spell card Salvage. This card allows me to pull 2 water monsters from my graveyard that have 1500 attack points or less back to my hand. Deep Sea Diva and Atlantean Marksman fit that description so they come to my hand. Next I summon Mermail Abysspike. He has the great ability that allows me to send one water monster to the grave and and retrieve one water monster from my deck, so good bye Heavy infantry and hello Marksman." I said with a grin. "Why are smiling you just dumped one monster for another." He said.

"Because Heavy Infantry has a special ability. When it is sent to the grave through a water monsters Effect I can destroy one face up card on your side of the field. So your Tricky can take a vacation in the graveyard." I said. The Tricky shattered into a million pieces. "I end with one more card face down. Next Ally of Justice Catastor will attack you directly." His lifepoints dropped from 4000 to 1800. "I end my turn."

"Alright lets kick this off into High Gear. I activate the spell card Trade-in. This card allows me to send one level 8 monster and I get to draw 2 new cards." He said smirking at his new cards. "I then activate another Trade-In. Well well well. It looks like we have some Watchers right now" He was right. Not only had some slifer students come out from the bushes of Obelisks and Ra's had also James and a few other kids were here now as well.

"Kick his ass Nate" James shouted. I nodded and focused on the duel. "I discard one card from my hand and summon once more The Tricky. I end my turn." The strange guy finished.

"If that was High gear then you must have a broken gearbox. My draw." I said. "I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack mode and you know her ability right? well here is a hint. ONE MORE MONSTER. well 2 more. I bring Atlantean Heavy Infantry to the field and with his ability I can summon another monster this turn. So come on out Atlantean Marksman. I then tune my Level 2 Deep sea Diva with my Level 2 Heavy Infantry and Level 3 Atlantean Marksman to summon the one. the only. GUNGNIR, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER. Now I activate Monster reborn to resummon Deep Sea Diva. Next I play a spell card known as Surface. This card allows me to Target 1 Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster in my Graveyard and special Summon it in face-up Defense Position so come on back Atlantean Marksman, but don't worry they won't be staying long. I tune Diva and my Marksman once more to create THE SEA DRAGON LORD GISHILNODON."

"Yo-You can't do that" He cried out loud. "Three powerful monsters on your side of the field and 2 of the this turn. There must be a rule against that."

I shook my head. "Coming from the jerk that stole peoples cards. That hurts. Now go Sea dragon lord Attack with RISING SEA PULSE."

"GAH" The stranger cried took another 300 to his even closer to 0. Now at 1500 he looks almost defeated.

"Allow me to finish this for you" I said. "Catastor. ALLY PULSE OF JUSTICE!" The stranger intervened at the flick of the wrist. "I play a trap card. A Hero Emerges. This card forces you to choose a card in my hand and if it is a monster it is automatically summoned to the field."

"The middle card." I snapped. This was annoying me.

"Nice choice. For me that is. You choose a good friend of mine. Hyozanryu. In defense mode." He said.

"That does not change a thing. Catastor's Ability Activates. When he battles a non dark attribute monster it is instantly destroyed." I said and as to prove my point Hyozanryu shattered into a million pieces. "Now GUNGNIR! ATTACK WITH ICE BARRIER CRASH!" I screamed.

"I activate a trap card. DEFENSE DRAW. This card puts all attack damage to zero." the stranger said. " and as an added bonus I get to draw one card from my deck."

"I set one card face down and end my turn." I said grimly. "Yes end your turn. As it will end you. I activate the spell card DRAGON'S MIRROR." He cried. "With this I can summon a fusion monster as long as I remove dragons from my side of the field or the graveyard from play and since i have 5 dragons in my graveyard I summon the almighty, the all powerful FIVE HEADED DRAGON."

The Multi-coloured dragon reared all 5 heads and roared so loud that it echoed all around the island. "HEY! Thats my card!" James shouted.

"I attack your Ally of Justice Catastor. GO ELEMENT BURST BLAST" the stranger said.

"I am afraid I can not let you do that. I play a trap card!" I shouted. "GO DIMENSIONAL PRISON. this card targets one attacking monster and removes it from play. That means no more Five-headed dragon for you Mystro." The dragon roared and then shattered.

"I play a spell card D.D.R- Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding one card I can summon one monster that was removed from play, and I choose MY FIVE-HEADED DRAGON."

Once more the dragon appeared on the field. I frowned and bared my teeth. 'Doesn't this guy ever quit?' I thought to myself.

"Scared kid?" Mystro said. "You better be. As soon as you end you are finished. So I end my turn."

"I draw" I said. "I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Mystro laughed "Just one monster and thats it. I mean. From the looks of it you've just tucked your tail between your legs and are about to run home. I draw. Now Five Headed Dragon. ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN WITH ELEMENT BURST BLAST."

I covered my face as the card flipped and was destroyed. "Penguin Soldier?" He asked with a gasp. "Thats right and judging by the look on your face I can tell you know the effect of this card. When he is flipped I can send up to 2 monsters back to their owners hand. So Five Headed Dragon is no more" I said with a sly grin on my face.

"I end my turn with one monster face down." said Mystro with a sour face.

"Its my draw." I said. "I summon Uminotaurus. this lovely card has the ability to inflict battle damage to your life points if a sea serpent or aqua or fish type monster has the higher attack. Now attack his face down so it doesn't matter what you have there. NOW GUNGNIR! ATTACK WITH ICE BARRIER CRASH!" I cried.

Even though his face down monster was Spirit Reaper he took over 2000 points of damage. His life points hit zero and he fell to his knees. "How could I lose? HOW. Even with all the cards I stole I still lost." He pulled his deck out and set it on the ground.

"The reason you lost is because you still doubt your self. If you built a deck for your self instead of stealing cards and using those you would be a much better duelist." I said. I picked up his deck. Cyber Blader and Five Headed Dragon I retrieved then stood. "If anyone has lost a card in a duel to this guy It is right here." I said.

Several people screamed and rushed me. I handed the deck to one of them and let the crowd push me out. I held out 2 cards to James.

"I believe one of these is yours and the other belongs to Alexis." I said. "I will see you back at the dorm." With that I left the scene behind me.

-Dueling exams are going to take place in a few weeks. hopefully the three chapters Currently released will be enough. I am flying out really early Thursday morning to Calgary so I won't be able to post anything new. expect something awesome when I get back-


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm blared. I rolled out of bed with a thump followed by massive swearing. "Damn it James we need to get up or we will be late for Crowler." James sat up and whacked his forehead against the ceiling

"OW" He groaned. I rolled my eyes and threw on my jeans and fresh shirt. I shook my hair out my eyes and pulled on my jacket. I grabbed my deck and duel disk. "Come on. Crowler has a special lesson planned today. He says he had this idea after Jaden left."

20 minutes later we entered the Duel stage. David was already there and had a look on his face. I glanced around and noticed a pile of cards in front of Crowler. Sitting down I noticed Crowler had a nasty look on his face.

"Alright now that everyone is here. Lets get started. I have 25 decks in front of me. Each student gets a deck. you have already been paired up with someone as a duel opponent..."

"But there are 26 students here." said a kid from Slifer Red.

"I was getting there now shut up." Snapped Crowler "I made 25 decks there are a bunch of cards here one will have to build a deck here." He put his hand a stack of cards and some fell to the floor.

Row by row we got up and picked a deck. David was stuck with the pile. Crowler had a sly grin on his face when David picked up the pile. He took a seat and started shifting the cards into a deck. After about 20 minutes of David staring at the pile he had a deck of 40 cards and 5 extra deck cards.

"the first few duels went by fast Spellcasters lost to Zombies, Machines lost to Scraps, and other weird combinations that would never work until "Pile of Cards vs Psychics." Crowler said.

David stood and got to the stage to the right hand side. Dryden stood on the left. "Well here we are again." Said Dryden. "You can go first."

Dryden 4000

David 4000

David drew. "I play 2 cards face down and one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Dryden smirked and drew a card. "I play Card Destruction. This card forces us to ditch our hands and draw the same amount of cards" David made a face as 3 of his cards went to the grave. Drawing 3 new cards he smirked.

"I chain your card destruction with 2 Call of the Haunteds Bringing back my Kings Knight and Jack's Knight on to the field." David said.

Dryden made a face. " I set one card and end my turn."

"My draw. I play the spell card Polymerization. This lets me fuse monsters in my hand and on my side of the field. So with Jack's knight and King's Knight on the field and Queen's knight in my hand to summon ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER. Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn"

Dryden drew a card "I summon Psychic Jumper. Next I activate the spell card Emergency card allows me to summon a level 3 monster from my deck onto the field. Only thing is. It is destroyed at the end of the turn. So I choose my Serene Psychic Witch. I then tune my level 2 Jumper with my Witch to create MAGICAL ANDROID. I end my turn so my Magical Android's effect kicks in. I gain 600 life points for each psychic monster I control."

Dryden 4600

David 4000

David drew a card. "My turn. I play my trap cards Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw 1 card but as I played 2 of them I get 2 cards. Brilliant, thats exactly what I needed. I play Trojan Horse in attack mode. Next I play 2 more cards face down and end my turn."

Dryden smirked. "Is that all? Alright. I draw. I play Psychic Commander. So I guess I'll set 3 cards and end my turn which triggers my Android's effect"

Dryden 5800

David 4000

David drew a card and smirked. "Its time that we finished this Dryden. I play a Spell. LIGHTNING VORTEX. By discarding a card this card destroys all monsters in attack mode on your side of the field." Dryden's jaw hit the floor as his Magical Android and Psychic Commander were destroyed. "Next I play Fiend's Sanctuary. This allows me to summon a metal fiend token on my side of the field. Next I play my Reckless Greed Trap card. This allows me to draw 2 more cards at the cost of my next 2 draw phases. Now I activate Trojan Horse's ability. If he is tributed for an Earth Attribute monster he counts as 2 tributes. I tribute my Token and my Horse for my BEAST KING BARBAROS."

Dryden's jaw hit the floor. 3000 attack for a level 8. there were only a handful of cards out there that had 3000 attack points or more as a level 8. Crowler backed up and fell against the stairs. "I don't remember putting that card in the pile." He said panicing

"Now Beast King's Effect activates." Said David. Dryden laughed loudly. "What is so freaking funny." David said

"Effect Veiler. Thats what." Dryden said revealing the card in his hand. My eyes grew wide.

"Effect Veiler negates a monster's effect when its discarded from the hand." said Dryden trying to get the frown off David's face.

"Sure you negated Beast King's effect but not his attack. BEAST KING BARBAROS! ATTACK HIS JUMPER WITH BEAST KING'S ROAR." Cried David

Dryden 3000

David 4000

"Now Arcana ATTACK with ROYAL SWORD SLASH." Dryden shook his head. "I play my spell card. Emergency Provisions. This allows me to ditch as many spell or traps on my side of the field and i get life points. 1000 for each one so by ditching 2 cards I gain 2000 life points"

Dryden 1200

David 4000

David growled. "I end my turn."

Dryden rolled his eyes as he drew a card. "All that effort for very little damage. I place 2 cards face down and one monster in defence mode."

Life points unchanged

David drew a card. "I set one card. Now Arcana lets try this again. ATTACK WITH ROYAL SWORD SLASH."

Dryden had a broad grin on his face. "ITS TRAP TIME. I play Magic Cylinder. This reverses your own attack against you."

Dryden 1200

David 200

David winced and fell to one knee. "I... end."

Dryden drew his card and laughed. " YOUR DONE NOW DAVID! Its time I reveal my monster. MORPHING JAR #2. His effect activates which puts all our monsters back in our decks."

"It looks like you're wrong there Dryden. since I played my trap card our monsters are not going anywhere. GO FIENDISH CHAIN! This tricky trap card negates your monsters effect and it can not change battle mode."

Dryden was pissed. "OH WELL SCREW YOU."

David smirked. "No thanks."

Dryden placed one monster face down and ended his turn.

Dryden 1200

David 200

David drew his card and a massive grin flew across it. "I play the equipped spell card BIG BANG SHOT. I equip this card to Arcana gets an attack boost of 400 points putting him at 4200. NOW ATTACK MORPHING JAR #2 WITH ROYAL SWORD STRIKE."

Dryden raised his arm above his head as his monster was destroyed. "HA since my monster was in defence mode I don't take damage" He said. "And with one more on the field I'm still in this." A student from Ra started to laugh. "What a waste of an attack."

"No it wasn't" I said. "Big bang shot has another ability."

David nodded. "Thats right so now the difference in my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points come out of your Life points."

Dryden was knocked backwards as Arcana's sword slammed into his chest.

Dryden 0

David 200

Silence took over the duel stadium as david took his seat back in the stands.

"We will continue after lunch" Crowler said as the bell rang. "Hang on to the decks you have selected for the lesson."

-end Chapter 4-

-YEAH BUDDEH ITS DONE. sorry it took so long to get out. I thought i was done at one point but a math error caused me to rewrite most of it I have some awesome Beta readers :D the next chapter will be up quicker I hope.-


	5. Chapter 5

At the back of the class,James was staring down at the duel next to me. He let out a yawn.

"Seriously, could this class be anymore boring? I've been staying up all night reviewing strategies with alexis for this? please, i could have been sleeping and relaxing.." He said with a moan.

"Still. you should pay attention because we might be next." I said. I then realized what James had said.

"Is that why you never came to our dorm room last night? You spent the night over at Alexis's room?" I said, almost horrified at the thought of those two actually becoming a couple or something. James clearly had the same thought,but not the same reaction.

"Give it a rest willya? She's in love with jaden,as we've already discussed,now lets focus on the Duels.."

Crowler's voice rang through the room "Gusto vs Crystal beasts."

I looked at James "well looks like I'm next" we both stood up and looked at other. "Well shit. lets get this over with alright. it doesn't matter which one of us wins"

"Like hell it does. I have a point to make now." James retorted. I looked at him confused. What the hell does he mean? I looked at him and noticed that he was looking directly at Alexis. I groaned.

"You're such a showoff,you know that? You're also a player. What happened to that woman you were dating,Sheila?" I asked,knowing i hit his weak spot. his eyes went wide and he looked away.

"Sheila and I broke up when i went to the academy." He said quietly. his eyes were quite watery and I almost felt sorry for him,but knowing his track record with women, I knew he'd get over it fast.

"that sucks." I said. "lets get this started though."

"Hmph..You're right.." He said quietly. He smiled at Alexis who, from what i could see from the corner of my eye,smiled back at him. James moved past me and marched down to the Field. I shrugged and followed after him.

We fired up out duel disks and drew 5 cards each. "I'll go first." James said. drawing a card he grinned. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. Through his effect i get one crystal beast in my spell and trap card zone. So there goes another Sapphire Pegasus. Next i play Crystal Promise. This card allows me to summon one Crystal Beast from my spell and trap card zone. So Crystal Pegasus comes on to the field. So one more comes to the spell and trap card zone. This time its Amber Mammoth. "

He smirked at me and closed his eyes. "and to finish to my turn,I lay three cards face down. It's your move,Nathan"

"Alrighty." I said and drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place 3 face downs and end my turn."

James looked at me and sighed.

"Come on Nathan, you can do better than that..It's my move!" He said as he whips a card out of his deck. I cringed a bit. James looked at the Card he drew.

"I activate my facedown card Reckless Greed,allowing me to draw two new cards." as he drew two new cards from his deck.

"Next I activate Dark hole!" He said loudly. A dark hole Appeared in the air and was about to suck up the monsters.

"but now I use my other facedown,starlight Road! With this, I negate my own dark hole!" A star appeared and went into the hole,making it disappear. Then A giant White Dragon Appeared next to his two pegasi.

"Then I activate another facedown card known as trap stun. This forces both of us to no longer use any trap cards for the rest of the turn!"

"Son of a Bitch." i said to myself.

"now let see.." He said quietly,as he looked over his cards.

"Stardust Dragon! attack his face down monster!"

"Haha brilliant. Just like I wanted." I said as my monster was flipped and destroyed. "Kamui, Hope of Gusto has an effect that I will use right now. I get to summon one tuner gusto from my deck. I choose GUSTO EGUL in defense mode."

James Growled slightly.

"hmm...Gusto Egul has the effect of summoning another gusto..but i doubt that will save him, so crystal beast SAPPHIRE PEGASUS ATTACK WITH SAPPHIRE UNICORN HORN!" James Yelled out.

The pegasus charged out towards the little bird and completely impaled it. destroying it into a thousand pieces.

I smirked. "Egul's effect activates. This allows me to summon a level 4 non tuner -"

"Yes,Yes we know,you get to summon a level four or lower non-tuner Gusto monster,so get on with it" James spat out. What was with him? is him impressing Alexis really that important to him?

"I choose Gusto Thunbolt in defense mode" I said.

"Then I guess I'll attack again GO SAPPHIRE PEGASUS ATTACK WITH SAPPHIRE UNICORN ATTACK." cried James both the beasts collided in a surge of power.

"Thunbolt's effect activates. by banishing Kamiu, Hope of Gusto I can choose a monster with 1500 or less defense points from my deck and summon it. as long as its a psychic wind monster. So here comes the most fun of this deck Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto in Attack"

James bared his teeth, He wanted to win but i would not roll over for him. "I end my turn." He growled

"It's my" I said as a drew a card "DRAW I summon Gusto Egul in attack mode. I then activate Reeze's Effect which by sending one card from my hand to the bottom of my deck i can change control of one monster on each side of the field as long as the one on my side of the field is a Gusto monster. So your Dragon becomes my dragon and Egul is yours."

"Ah-ah-ah nathan.. I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop that. You see, I have a card in my hand known as effect veiler. with this, I'm afraid your Reeze's effect is now negated. Stardust isn't going anywhere except on a path to your monster's destruction" James Snarled. Again, He was doing that. I was starting to get a little worried. James Never acted like this Before.

I looked closely at him and I felt something weird. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. What was that? It feels like Darkness..

I open my eyes and look at James,and then I see it. A dark purple Aura is around James's monsters and around James himself. I couldn't believe this. I turned to Doctor Crowler.

"Doctor! where did you get James's crystal beast Deck?" I asked quickly.

"What an odd Question. I made that deck from some spare crystal beast Cards that i found lying around from the previous students. I believe that at one point they were Jesse Anderson's " Crowler responded.

I knew it! The Dark crystal Beasts were resonating in those cards and are taking James over! He's become blind with Darkness and now I had to stop him.

I have to act fast. "I Activate the spell card known as emergency Teleport. This allows me to summon a level three or lower monster from my deck as long as it is a psychic type."

James yawned and waited for me to continue. Man he's impatient. "Here comes Krebons." I said with a smirk.

"oh no,the dreaded Krebons" James said with a yawn. I growled at him,then noticed that the Darkness within him was getting worse. This wasn't usual James anger..and That gave me an idea.

"Hey James, you lost a duel to the masked man and now you're giving into the Darkness. You're Weak James!" I said with authority.

James Grabbed his head "I'M NOT WEAK!" He shouted. The darkness began to fade slowly.

Then he shook his head and the darkness returned.

"I don't need to listen to you,Hammerling. I know I'm stronger than you and I will defeat you with my crystals! Now End your pathetic turn so I can finish this!" He commanded.

"Bite me" i muttered. "Here comes my big play."I slapped a card on to the disk. " Book of Moon. I chose your Stardust Dragon and flip it face down."

James look pissed. Well the darkness did. He shook his head, and the dragon flipped to a facedown card.

"Hmph..no matter, I'll just put it back up on my next turn."

"If you have it next turn. I tune my level 2 Krebons with my level 5 Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" I shouted.

James frowned slightly. "What are you doing?" James paused in thought,then realized. "No! You can't Summon him!"

"You have your dragon's James and I have mine. Welcome the game! BLACK ROSE DRAGON."

"Black Rose Dragon?! Impossible! You wouldn't Destroy the Whole field! You'll lose everything on your field too!" James Said with a spasm.

"Damn it James I'm trying to help you. And throwing the duel would never work for the reason I could never live it down. If Black Rose Dragon is the only way then why not." I snapped "Get to your sense man. You're not thinking right."

The field erupted with fire and every card was destroyed. As the flames faded 3 dark stones appeared in the spell and trap card area of James's field. "This is ending now James." I said and it starts HERE. I PLAY MY SPELL CARD. POT OF AVARICE." A Creepy looking jar appeared and its tongue rolled out. "I return all 4 of my Gustos and my Black Rose Dragon to my deck. With that I get 2 cards to my hand." My deck got shuffled and the top two cards popped out. I drew them.

"You've already normal summoned and you have nothing on your field! There's no way that you can possibly defeat me in one turn!" James retorted. "Even with your stupid Pot of Avarice!"

"Well see James here's the kicker. I haven't Normal Summoned, and before you say Krebons was a Normal summon. He came from the deck and thus was a special summon. Next I play the spell card MONSTER REBORN." James winced but recovered quickly. "there is nothing in your graveyard thats strong enough to hit me." it dawned on him too late "NO NO YOU CAN'T THAT ISN'T RIGHT!"

"I summon your Stardust Dragon on to my side of the field. I summon to the field a good friend of mine CAAM, SERENITY OF GUSTO." I shouted.

James was going white. not only had i managed to turn the duel around but i summoned his own monster against him.

"One Card james. One Card. thats all i need and i have this." I said softly. James Quickly did the math and then recoiled.

"Y-You can't! You Wouldn't Dare to Summon him! I can't Allow this!" He stuttered. He began to search through his hand,but looked at me in Anger.

"You Dare use my own monster against me?!" He Growled Loud. His Voice was Becoming Darker. The Dark Spirit was getting angry with Me and I could feel it resonating from Him. It was almost intimidating. Almost. Then James Laughed.

"Wait a minute! Serenity is a 4 star! Haha! How foolish of me!" James said Laughing,The class Joined in his laughter.

"Yes I dare use your monster against you." I said completely calm. "NOW here is something you didn't see coming. Emergency Teleport. Come on out Psychic Jumper." James looked slightly confused,then he smirked.

"I'm afraid not nathan,you see,i have a card in my hand known as the herald of green light! By discarding this and my ruby carbuncle,Your Spell is negated!"

James placed two cards in his graveyard and I watched as My Spell Card exploded into millions of pieces.

" You have no more cards in your hand Nathan! Now make your attack so I can end this!" He Commanded.

"You can't end this James. I can Since Black Rose Dragon blew your spell and trap cards away and you don't have any cards in your hand either." I smirked.

James looked at his field then back to his hand. "DAMN IT."

"NOW STARDUST DRAGON ATTACK WITH COSMIC BURST." I shouted. I blinding white beam of light erupted from the dragon and hit James head on.

James 1500

Nathan 4000

"Caam. Finish the job. ATTACK WITH HONOR OF GUSTO!" I yelled.

James -200

Nathan 4000

"NO NO NO I CAN'T LOSE" shouted James. there was a scream and glass shattered. as the scream faded james crumpled to the ground. The darkness was fading.

David and Alexis jumped over stadium edge and ran towards James. I got there first and lugged him over my shoulder. I forced open an eyelid. "dilated pupils" i muttered and turned his head to feel his pulse. It was very faint,but it was still manageable. I sighed. James was a great duelist, but his spirit is weak. It's not his fault though..it could have happened to anyone..including me. I'm just glad it was a crystal beast deck and not his Dragon's,otherwise I'd be really screwed.. I nodded to David and Alexis.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing" I said quietly. Alexis stepped up and helped me lift him.

"I'll come with you.."She said "He's been through alot today..The reason he didn't fight hard was because he was distracted by the real James. So in the end it was a team effort." She said softly. I groaned and together,we took James out of the room.

-Chapter 5 end YAY. I had a massive writers block for a few weeks… Thanks to those who read it and gave me some ideas and helped me finish it.-


End file.
